


Ring

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: #dopilyinlove #propose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: What would your reaction be after going through hell together to your partner/boyfriend getting on one knee after mind blowing sex and proposing? Jamie has nothing to say at first.





	Ring

It’s snowing heavily outside, I’m standing by the window cradling a cup of coffee in my hands. Worrying my bottom lip I take a sip. Noble hasn’t made it home yet and the snow is getting worse. I’m hoping to God he wasn’t trying to make it home in this mess. I glance back to the dinner placed on the table growing cold. I set my cup down on the table to blow out the candles and watch as the apartment grows dark. Grabbing my coat, gloves, scarf, and anything else I might need to stay warm, extras for Noble if he needs them. Before I make it out to the car I call Noble’s phone in hopes that he answers. After a few seconds it keeps ringing. Fuck me.

“Noble come on answer your ph- Noble? Noble!?”

All I hear is labored breathing followed by a harsh cough.

“Babe is that you? Why… is it so… cold?”

“Heh… stay with me wiseguy. Where are you so I can come pick you up?”

“I don’t know… by… the docks.”

I can hear him shifting the phone around and grunting. Must be trying to find out where he is so he can tell me. The line goes silent a moment then I hear a scuffling noise. Did he get jumped on his way home? I quickly make my way down the stairs to stand briefly at the doors leading to the chilly night. With my hand hovering on the car door I finally hear Noble on the other end. 

“Please come get me. It’s getting cold.”

“Where? Noble where are you?”

“By the main pier… fuck if I know- Jaime please find me.”

The hint of fear creeps into his voice just then. My heart clenches painfully not wanting to leave him alone let alone get off the line. To me it’s a race to get to him because of the weather. Main pier main pier… where the fuck is the main… pier? I drive pass it and slam on the brakes, reverse, and barrel down the street towards the pier. Almost sliding over the edge I rub my head after it hits the steering wheel. Oh god. Flinging the door open I slide down the hill by the pylons of the dock. Shit it’s freezing out here.

“Noble! Noble baby can you hear me?!”

“Blue…jay… i-is… that…”

I look around me to try and decipher where the call came from. Scrambling to get up I slip several times on the patches of ice close to the shore. On the last slide I slide into something soft under a layer of snow. It makes a soft ‘umph’ noise but doesn’t move. Noble… oh my lord Noble! Sweeping the snow off his face and chest my heart freezes at the dark bruise forming along his jaw line and the red stain slowly marking the pure white snow around his shoulder. I gather him into my arms trying not to jar him too much in fear of making the situation worse. The ice and snow didn’t help any going back up the hill. Once we both went down me ending up crushing Noble and a pained groan from the brunette. Finally making it to my car my hands are shaking so bad it is hard to open the back door. With Noble cradled as close to my chest as possible the door finally works with me after five minutes. Carefully laying him on the back seat I all but jump in the drivers’ side and crank the heat. Not just for him but for myself. By the time we make it back to the apartment the car is warm and causing sweat to run down my back.  
Noble moans at the jolt from the car at the sudden stop. Quickly getting out I slide Noble across the seat. It’s a little more difficult to get up the stairs with him in my arms than normal but I managed. We reach the door to our flat and at that point I remember that I didn’t lock the door. In a sense that is a very good thing because I almost dropped my wiseguy on the floor. 

“Jai-me…?”

“Noble? Hey… hey it’s alright I’ve got you. You’re home and you’re safe.”

I go to pull his coat off only to find a small blade missing its hilt embedded in his shoulder. Shit. Crawling back off the bed I go to find a pair of needle nose pliers. I literally have to pin Noble down to be able to slide the blade from his shoulder. A blood curdling scream tears apart the otherwise silent apartment. The blade is about four inches long and half an inch apart. Damn anymore and it could have pierced his lung. What the fuck Noble? Carefully packing the wound to make sure it heals correctly I sit back and finally exhale the breath I didn’t realize I’m holding. My brunette reaches for my wrist as I go to move away to get more blankets. I startle at the surprisingly strong grip he has for being halfway frozen. Pulling me on top of him he pulls my shirt over my head.  
Hovering over him he gives me a shaky smile his hands cold against my heated skin. Even though he’s wounded he yanks me down across his lap. Pale lips capture mine in a flurry of frantic kisses. 

“Hey… hey slow… down there. There is no rush. Let’s get you warmed up first.”

“I have something for you.”

“Oh really, and what might that be?”

“It’s a secret.”

Noble cups my cheeks and pulls my face to his again in a fiercely hot kiss. Holding onto his wrists he deepens it by tilting my head to the side just a little more. I can’t help but moan into his mouth, the Sanfino’s heat rising. Oh god my cheeks are burning with the passion he’s showing me, and a little more than tight in the trousers down south. Trailing a hand from my cheek down my chest and further still noble palms my growing erection. He smiles into our kiss amused at my reaction. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping me warm?”

“I think you’re doing that just fine by yourself.”

Wiggling out from under him I crawl on top. He holds my hips tracing his thumbs teasingly over the bulge in my pants. I sit back after he get’s settled a choked moan escapes my lips. Sliding off his lap I quickly discard mine and work on Noble’s jeans. He chuckles at me and the hassle it is to get them off. Once they pooled at my feet I felt somewhat nervous. Crooking his finger at me from the bed Noble moves up and flops on the pillows. Damn it for him looking so sexy on those sheets. Noble pulls me up onto him, hands instantly kneading and spreading my ass. 

“Kneel above me.”

“What? Noble I don’t think…”

“That’s right don’t think just do as I ask.”

Obeying his command I shift to where my ass is hovering above his mouth. That’s when I felt it the swipe of his tongue against my puckered hole. A full bodied shiver courses its way through me, causing me to double over him. I thread my fingers through the top of his curly hair holding onto it for dear life. Satisfied that I’m slick enough he takes his nose and nudges me to move down. Fuck me… I stop right against his warm hard prick, the tip pressing against my cheeks. My brunette reaches behind, spreads my cheeks and slides in easily. I arch back lust and pleasure blinding me. I grip his shoulders painfully.

“Damn it Jaime…”

I toss my head forward at the curse in his tone. I let go immediately remembering his wounded shoulder. Almost falling off of him he stills my movements by thrusting upward, hard. Keening can be heard throughout our tiny flat. Noble takes one of my hands and nibbles lightly on the palm. Raking my teeth over my bottom lip pressure slowly builds within my stomach. Even Noble starts to stutter after awhile. 

“Noble… I’m about to…”

“Ooh that’s it Bluejay… come for me.”

Crying out I exhale heavily and lean to rest my head on the pillows. My Sanfino chuckles as he finally relaxes under me. Running his hands up and down my thighs the brunette pats twice.

“Get up. I’ve got something for you.”

“Is it that surprise you mentioned earlier?”

“Maybe.”

He rolls away once I get my weight off of him. Rummaging through his clothes beside the bed he growls at not being able to find what he’s looking for. Noble pauses disgruntled. I take the opportunity to admire his bare ass in the air while he’s rummaging in his clothes. Biting my knuckle I try not to laugh because the object he’s obviously looking for is by his shoes. 

“Dearest is that what you seek? Over there… by your shoes?”

“Oh ha ha Reagan glad you found it.”

“So what’s in the box?”

This whole time I’m speaking around my knuckle and kicking my feet back and forth like a child would talking to their best friend. It’s when Noble comes to kneel in front of me that I instantly pop up into a sitting position. A mile a minute my mind is racing. I cover my mouth with one hand and bury the other in my legs. Instantly my mouth goes dry when he starts to speak.

“Jamison Reagan… Jaime will you… oh god I can’t believe I’m even considering this… but will you marry me?”

Oh fuck…what do I say to that? Oh holy shit! I’m practically vibrating with nervous excitement at this turn of events. Yes! Oh heavens Yes!! I literally fall off the bed into his lips. Cupping his face I can barely keep my lips off his. 

“Yes! Oh definitely yes!”

We curl up on the floor on the other side of the bed the one facing the window watching the snow making a blanket across the city. Our little pile became a mess of limbs and slow kisses under a furry blanket. I stare at the band on my finger, the bluish color shining playfully in the dim light of the room. How can one say that they are bursting with happiness overload?


End file.
